


Hit Me Baby, One More Time.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blowjobs, Boxer Castiel, Castiel and Dean Winchester are in Love, Coach Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happy Endings., Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Pure Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Dean wasn't supposed to feel this way for his student. Well, technically they were both adults, free to do whatever they want. But it felt wrong somehow. Dean tried to ignore it, but every time Cas would walk in, flash a sweet grin and wave at him, or stand a little close to Dean, his sharp breezy cologne mingled with his sweat tickling Dean's nose, or move his taut butt in that subtle sway, or wink at Dean from across the ring after totally crushing his opponent in a bout, Dean could feel his whole world burn down around him.





	Hit Me Baby, One More Time.

A loud grunt from Castiel called Dean's attention, and he looked over at the young man. His skin was glistening with sweat and his hair was ruffled, sticking up in different directions, toned arms and legs regaining momentum as he locked his body in the orthodox boxing stance, experimenting his hand movements and twisting his wrists, his red worn out gloves covering his palm.

Dean's eyes skimmed over the thin shirt sticking to his chest, defining his abs, tense back shoulders and straight posture. His face was usually stoic and composed, but right now, he was gritting his teeth and jaw clenching. Dean knew something was wrong. Ever since Castiel had joined an year ago, he had won some of the local tournaments, and as a his Coach, Dean was quite proud. But something had been bothering him for the last few months...

Dean wasn't supposed to feel this way for his student. Well, technically they were both adults, free to do whatever they want. But it felt wrong somehow. Dean tried to ignore it, but every time Cas would walk in, flash a sweet grin and wave at him, or stand a little close to Dean, his sharp breezy cologne mingled with his sweat tickling Dean's nose, or move his taut butt in that subtle sway, or wink at Dean from across the ring after totally crushing his opponent in a bout, Dean could feel his whole world burn down around him.

Right then, Cas had begun his routine morning practice, the sturdy boxing bag barely moving as he started, but as Dean watched, he saw the bag budge a little, and then Cas would huff and grunt and then punch harder and the bag would sway to the side he punched it.

"Cas!"  
Dean called, before he could stop himself. Instantly, Cas stopped, holding the bag before it hurt him, and turned towards Dean, who stood almost ten feet away from him. Cas straightened his posture and Dean walked over to him, leaving his new student Charlie to be monitored by Joanne, one of Dean's friends and another Coach.

Cas walked over to the edge of the ring, leaning down on the rope, giving Dean a smile when he came closer to Cas. Dean could feel his lingering gaze all over Dean's body like he was subtly checking him out. Well, Dean doesn't blame him.

"'Ssup Coach, you wanna say something?"  
Cas asked, wiping his sweat on his sleeve.

"You got a match this Friday, right? With the Devil?"  
Dean asked in turn, the question was rhetorical since Dean was the first person to know about the fight. The Devil was a popular boxer, Nick De'Ville, he went with the Devil since it made him look cool.

Cas nodded, and looked questionably at Dean.

"Well, lets do a practice round, right now. You and me."  
Fuck, Dean doesn't know why he asked this. Maybe because he called Cas for absolutely no reason and now he needs an excuse to speak to him, be near him.

 _But its just for coaching_ , Dean tried to convince himself.

"You sure Coach? Don't wanna oil your rusty parts first?"  
Castiel teased, a smirk playing at his lips.

Okay. Dean was old. Thirty-eight. _Okay fine_. Forty. But hey, he looked amazing for forty. He could easily manage to get chicks to fall for him on his face and body alone. And the fact that Castiel was almost fifteen years younger to him didn't really matter much.

"Very funny, I could bang your ass down in no time."  
Dean raised his eyebrow. Castiel sucked in a sharp breath and licked his lips, averting his gaze, and mumbled almost silently.

"Bet you could."

Fortunately, Dean has a good hearing, and he felt a chill go up his back when he realized what his words could alternatively imply.

Before he could say anything, Castiel moved back, and opened his arms.

"Let's do it then, Coach."  
He raised a challenging eyebrow at Dean, who simply scoffed, absolutely _not_ turned on by that simple motion. He unzipped his jacket and shrugged it off, letting his tank top reveal his shoulders and arms. As he turned around, he could feel Cas's eyes gawking all over his body. He simply smirked. What? He worked hard for those muscles.

He walked over to a locker while Castiel moved the boxing bag, asking Cesar, his friend to help him move it. Dean put on his boxing gear, and walked over to the ring, jumping up while Castiel tightened his own gear.

"So, The Devil's not gonna be as easy as the ones you've encountered before, okay?"  
Dean started, and Cas nodded in response.  
Both of them taking up their stances, Cas's eyes piercing through Dean's.  
"He's been champion at almost a hundred street fights and almost fifteen professional matches, so we want to keep our guard up at all times. Don't ever underestimate him. You watched all the tapes I asked you to?"

"Yes sir."  
Cas answered firmly, and Dean took a sharp breath, the words making him feel inappropriate and roused.

"Y-you, um, f-find out his technique?"  
Dean stuttered. Well, when a super hot guy calls you sir, you can't do anything about the things going round in your mind.

"Its unique really, he changes his technique each time but the changes in his technique are in a definite pattern, so if I'm right, according to the videos I've seen, this time he'll be using his second technique, involves lots of agression."  
Cas answered confidently, and Dean loved how the boy was so sure about himself, not over confident, but sure enough to know how good he was.

"Great. You're gonna counter with alternating defense and agression, 'kay? Come on now, lets see what you got."  
Dean said, and within seconds their match started, punches landing, hands flying around, hook punches, uppercuts, jabs and ducks.

Dean played his signature hook-hook-uppercut technique which Castiel easily shielded against by countering with his own shoulder rolls, throwing an overhand and a right hook, catching Dean in the waist , and at one point, they were so close Dean could feel Cas's breathing on his mouth, but he wouldn't let those icy blue eyes or peachy lips distract him, so he punched again, throwing another uppercut, but this was a spar and so it was much less intense than the actual fight. When Cas moved back, to strengthen his defense, Dean reminded him.

"That Devil dude won't allow you a second to rest okay, you gotta keep an eye out always. When I'm saying always, I mean every damn second, and keep your posture defensive, you let him think you're weak, he's gonna gank you even harder. You don't show it, you don't give up- you make him feel vulnerable and then you go agressive, alright?"

Castiel listened intently, and then nodded his head.

"Yes Coach."  
He replied, and Dean stretched his neck and arm before saying-

"Another ten minutes, then you go back to your daily routine, 'kay?"  
Dean said, before taking up his stance again. Castiel just nodded and mimicked Dean's actions. Dean _watched_ Cas. Every little grunt and wince and huff, every contraction of his chest, every twitch of his lips and every tilt of his head. How his legs remained constant, and his abdomen moved and twisted. It hadn't been five minutes, before Dean whispered amidst their fight to go bare-knuckle and they hastily took their gloves off, resuming the fight within seconds.

Now Dean could feel Cas's knuckles press into his stomach lightly, not that hard, but good enough. His hand was rough and callous from all his training and Dean had noticed his finger's were long and sleek, and oh, how Dean would love to kiss all the way up that palm, all the way upto Cas's toned neck, pecking gently, as he got him off... Oh, the little sounds he'd make, moaning Dean's name...

"Dean!"  
A loud voice snapped him out of his trance, and he was face to face with Cas, who looked at him with concern.

"Sorry, Coach, are you okay? We can stop, you know..."  
His voice was tender with emotion, but it took Dean a few moments to process the fact that he had stopped the fight midway, lost in thoughts of Cas.

He shook his head with embarrassment, and pulled back from Cas's grip.

"Sorry, uh, something was going on in my mind and I uh-"  
Dean tried to make up an excuse but Cas's hand gripped his shoulder, maybe a little too tight, but the emotion felt just right.

"That's okay Coach, you don't owe me an explanation."  
Cas seemed to be searching for something in Dean's eyes, anything, every thing, or nothing at all. But the way the soft gleam of Cas's eyes reflected in Dean's own, he took a deep breath, his eyes dropping down to Cas's lips.

Before he could stop it, a soft lewd moan escaped Dean's throat, a simple ' _Cas_ '...  
That seemed to be the only thing that mattered to Dean anymore, as he cupped Cas's jaw in one hand and pulled him forward, Cas's face denoting pure shock, hands grabbing at Dean's body and lips crashing onto each other's. For a moment everything went pin-drop silent, only the feel of Cas's hands on Dean's back, his lips sucking and nipping at Dean's, his musky cologne and his hot, sweaty body was what mattered, and also the fact that Cas was naturally reciprocating the kiss.

His fingers slid from Dean's back to the nape of his neck, tangling themselves in the short hair, as Dean pressed his thigh against Cas's crotch and rubbing it. Castiel felt like silk in his arms, letting go so easily, allowing himself to be led by Dean's actions, kissing and touching everywhere he could. The feel of Dean felt intoxicating and Cas would much rather prefer Dean to any kind of drug.

"C-Coach..."  
Cas managed to whimper, his hand clasping Dean's hair and the other on his shoulder, as Dean kissed his neck, on his way downwards, planting rough kisses and bites, before a loud whistle made them both freeze. They pulled away faster than a rubber band being snapped, faces blushing and dishevelled.

"Coach Winchester, I understand you own this place, but don't you think its a little too much PDA for a public place?"  
Joanne spoke up, her face understanding and calm.

"R-righ-right. Uh-"

Goosebumps crept all over Dean's body and he stuttered aimlessly, before jumping down the ring, picking up his jacket and storming off towards the locker room.

_No, no, this is bad..._

He can't just run away like this, leave Cas to handle all the humiliation alone when it wasn't even his fault. Dean had acted like a creep, kissing Cas without his consent, making a move unnecessarily. He shook his head and sprinted towards the locker room, and slammed the door shut behind him. He sat on one of the benches, and held his head in his hands.

Oh god, how could he ever face Cas again? He'd just torn apart any sliver of friendship between them. Cas probably hated him now, even more for running off like a coward. Maybe Cas should transfer to the training centre a few miles away from here, never see Dean again, forget about this horrifying incident and-

"Coach?"

The voice that came from outside was barely a whisper, but audible and easily recognizable.

"Just open the door, Dean, we aren't kids."  
Cas spoke, his tone a little more firm than before.

The fact that Cas came after him just to talk to him, probably tell him off, was a comfort for Dean, and he walked up to the door and unlocked it, pulling it back agonizingly slow.  
Dean looked down at Cas's feet, slowly up his legs and thighs, up his stomach and delectable neck, right into his eyes.  
Cas moved forward, Dean instinctively stepped back, and Cas walked inside, slowly closing the door behind him, not saying a word until the only noise to echo was the clicking of the latch. However, the whole time Cas's eyes never left Dean's, studying his face and lips intently.

"You're some man, running off like that, leaving me all alone Dean..."  
Cas started, running his sleek fingers over the fabric of Dean's jacket, looking up innocently at him.

Dean's breathing became suddenly erratic, Castiel was so close to him, he could just lean forward and claim those lips again. But Castiel, the tease that he was, dragged his finger upto Dean's jaw, running it down the edge, eyes flicking from Dean's eyes to lips, back to his eyes, where Cas held his stare and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me, _Coach Winchester_ , how long have you thought about me? A week? A month?"  
Castiel slipped his other hand around Dean's shoulders, leaning upwards to gaze at Dean's extremely flushed face.

"What did you think about me? Kissing? That's all?"  
Castiel asked playfully, licking his lips and Dean's eyes seemed to be glued onto the thin glaze of saliva on Cas's lips. Usually Dean was a suave, smooth man, knowing how to get chicks or dicks in his bed, but this was Castiel, and he- he- he was Dean's student!

 _Fuck_ _it_. Dean thought, and gripped his hands on Cas's waist, pinning him to the door. Cas seemed to be caught off-guard, and he squeezed Dean's shoulder, breathing heavily.

"You wanna know how long? Fucking months. Been thinkin' bout your pretty little face, slutty ass and your blue fucking eyes. Do you know how hard I've tried to stop myself from pouncing on you, just making you feel _so_ good, you'll be a screaming mess in no time. You got your answer now?"  
Dean growled right into Cas's ears, and pulled back to glance at his face, eyes veiled with lust.

"Do it then. Let's see if you can make me a screaming mess. But I gotta tell you, I won't be backing down any sooner. You taught me that, didn't you, Coach?"  
Castiel bit his bottom lip, eyes following Dean's.

Dean couldn't wait anymore, he let go of Cas, but as soon as Cas was free, Dean grabbed him again, pulling his shirt off, while Cas's hands roamed over Dean's biceps. Dean threw the shirt to the side and removed his own tank top, crashing into Cas, pressing his lips onto the other's, hands grabbing, touching everywhere they could.  
This kiss was much more passionate, Cas suckling and nibbling onto Dean's bottom lip, while Dean tried to kiss everywhere, corner of the lips, cheeks, neck, jaws, wherever Dean could.  
Cas groaned, downright filthy and needy, and tugged his arm, pulling Dean over to the bench, pushing him down on it and dropping to his knees, while Dean watched astounded as Cas led the way, bossy and smug.

"You're okay with this... us?"  
Dean asked hesitantly.  
Castiel looked up, a playful spark lighting up in his eyes. He rested his elbow on Dean's knee, and his head on his palm, eyeing Dean fondly.

"Do you think I'd be trying to suck your cock if I wasn't?"  
He simply gazed up at Dean.

Dean smiled, brushed his fingers through Cas's hair and tugged at his nape.  
"Alright."

Dean pulled Cas's head upwards, and bent down to capture his lips in a kiss, while Cas's fingers deftly pulled Dean's sweatpants down with his briefs. Cas pulled back, studying Dean's length until he smirked.  
"Not bad for an old man."  
His lips twitched at the corner as if refraining himself from chuckling.

Dean just rolled his eyes, his breaths getting faster as Castiel started stroking his cock. Cas looked up once, and innocently asked-  
"Will you fuck my face, Coach Winchester?"

Dean groaned and fisted a handful of Cas's hair, tugging it forward, and using his other hand to lightly slap his cock on Cas's face, before raising an eyebrow authoritatively.

Cas parted his lips, and Dean massaged his scalp.  
"Get your mouth all wet for me baby-"  
Dean coaxed, and rubbed the head of his cock over Cas's lips, smearing precum all over his bottom lip.

A small drop of spit ran down Cas's lips, and Dean took that as a cue to slide his cock into the wet heat of Cas's mouth. Cas hollowed his mouth a latched his lips onto Dean's cock, making Dean groan as he started thrusting into Cas's face.

"Fuck- so gorgeous baby- you're so hot-"  
Dean mumbled mindlessly, his eyes squeezed shut and hand gripping Cas's head, the other gripping the edge of the bench.

Dean thrusted harder, his face melting into a symphony of emotions, an unchanging feeling of heat and slickness all around his cock, and boy, it felt good, so good, as he continued his thrusts, finding the rhythm with which Cas bobbed his own head over Dean's cock.

Dean dropped his head back, biting down on his lip as Cas clutched his cock, pumping the base, then latching his lips onto it again. He rubbed his fingers Dean's balls, and Dean let out a choked groan, more in pleasure. Cas fondled Dean's balls, tugging at them gently, and warming them in his  fists.  
Cas pulled away, spit running down his chin, and grabbed Dean's cock, stroking it agonizingly slow, only dropping little kitten licks on his tip. It was a few minutes before he let go of Dean's cock, and finally took it in his mouth. This time, he reached a hand up, to push against Dean's chest, reckoning him to stay still.

He hollowed his cheeks, and then with a resolute look in his eyes, pushed his mouth as deep on Dean's cock, as deep as it could go. He easily covered more than half of Dean's length, before he felt the tip at the back of his throat, holding his breath in, and releasing it as he pulled back. He held his mouth over the head of Dean's cock, teasing him by rolling his tongue gently over the frenulum, and Dean moaned out loud and heavy.

Cas hummed over Dean's cock, if nothing, quite delightfully, before he took Dean deeper, rubbing the base of his cock continiously, fingers delicate but firm.

Cas dropped one hand down to his own throbbing cock. Dean caught glimpse of him stroking himself through his shorts.

Dean felt the heat build up faster at the base of his cock, his orgasm felt like a kick in the gut, but instead of pain, it was only pleasure and a slight tingling sensation.

"Cas, I'm gonna cum-"  
Dean said, and Cas nodded lightly, positioning his mouth over the upper half of Dean's cock, his hand clutching the other half, as he co-ordinated both, to bob and stroke up and down.

"Cas- fuck, I'm 'bouta cum-"  
Dean hissed, and pulled back to let Cas know. Cas let go of his cock, and instead bit down on his bottom lip, clutching Dean's cock and stroking as firmly as he could, before gently whispering.  
"Cum on my face, Dean."

Dean wass left with no choice but to obey as he felt his orgasm erupting out of his cock. He snuck a glance at Cas's face- eyes shut, lips swollen and wet, and white blobs of cum all over his cheeks and lips. Cas was breathing slowly now, and Dean gulped, letting his fingers ruffle through Cas's hair.  
Cas licked his lips and smacked them together playfully, before reaching up with his fingers, picking the cum off his face, and sucking on his fingers. Dean helps him with that, thrusting his cum-coated fingers in Cas's mouth until he's chuckling.

"Was it good?"

"Are you kiddin' me? That was fantastic."  
Dean sighed and Cas got to his feet, instead seating himself in Dean's lap, and leaning close to Dean.

"Wanna know how you taste on my tongue?"  
Cas whispers almost breathlessly, and Dean has never acted as quickly before, pressing his lips to Cas's in an instant.

He can taste himself on Cas's tongue, a little salty. There's still a blob of cum on Cas's tongue, and he can feel himself taste it all around Cas's mouth. until Cas swallows, and Dean can still taste traces of himself, mingled with Cas's taste.

Its a few minutes before they both part, and Cas smiles at him shyly. Dean only leans back and grins at him.

"What now?"  
Cas asks coyly.

Dean shrugs, and strokes his fingers through Cas's hair.

"I dunno, you wanna go out with me or some thing?"

"I'd love that, Coach."

"Kay, you can stop calling me Coach."

"But I like to, Coach. I like how _hard_ it gets you."

"Alright, don't make me fuck you here."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Cas says before grinning, and getting off Dean's lap.

"We're still gonna finish that fight, right Coach?"

"Oh, hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so I had to google a lot of boxing stuff for this story, so y'all better leave me a damn fucking kudos and a comment cause i honestly wasted all this time getting y'all accurate content.  
> jk i love you guys.  
> p.s. your comments melt my icy cold heart so thanks!


End file.
